


It's Rude to Interrupt

by fraudoc



Category: Homestuck, Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Other, Team Fortress 2 AU, a crossover and pairing so vague you won't know what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudoc/pseuds/fraudoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from Teufort, in a lone grey building, a short BLU Spy doesn't do his job.<br/>(TF2/Homestuck crossover, Intermission Only)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Rude to Interrupt

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably....the oldest thing i've written that i've managed to keep, from early-mid 2014

It had started simple enough. Get in, grab the intelligence like always, get out and back to the base. Crowbar left, launcher hoisted on his shoulder carefully, with Doze trailing behind and his Quick-Fix locked onto him. Itchy ran ahead, shouting about how fucking slow they were before hopping down from the bridge and into the cool waters below, yelling that they'd meet up.

Everything was fine, at first. A surprisingly quiet run to the RED headquarters, and the Soldier and Medic pair running into a sopping wet, blonde Scout as they stopped in the basement holding the intelligence. He complained about the water slowing him as the trio jogged towards the room holding that shining red briefcase.

That was, of course, when everything went wrong.

Itchy ran ahead to grab the intelligence, jumping up as he went past the doorway with a shout of delight and Crowbar following a short ways behind. It took approximately 3 seconds for the sentries in either corner to lock onto the speeding Scout, and only a moment more for the team mate in front of the two of them to turn into a fine red mist. The Soldier stopped in his tracks, nearly tripping over his feet past the doorway and into the guns' line of fire while Doze slowed to a stop. Crowbar turned, opening his mouth to speak before watching his Medic crumble to the floor. The cause of his sudden death reeled his hand back, teeth sharp and shining behind the deep red mask, and could only take a single step forward before being blown into a pile of gibs. Careful to step over Doze's corpse- out of respect, not fear of touching the dead- Crowbar moved into a corner with his back to the wall in case Slick managed to respawn, or worse, wield a Dead Ringer like an intelligent person, and set a shaky hand on the radio at his side.  
"Clover, where are you?!"

* * *

Away from the BLU base and from Teufort altogether, a lone, steel building sat in the sand. Deep in its gray-colored confines, past empty offices and cameras looking from every corner to every doorway, was a room. Within this room was groups of screens hoarded together in tens, marked with different battlements and rooms and bases, all accompanied with a button settled on the desk holding the monitors. A large office chair stood in front of the desk, its back turned to the screens, its pale occupant dwarfed by its size even more than usual as he leaned back into it, legs out in front of him. His pose, while comfortable, was mostly being used to hold the smaller man curled up on his lap and nuzzling his neck while trying to slowly undo his suit.

Clover fussed with the buttons of his undershirt, reaching up swiftly to push his mask up and keep it from slipping down. Scratch said nothing, only faintly smiling and petting the other's hair while he worked. He was down to the final button, undoing it and pulling his head away from his neck. His small hands went to Scratch's hips, there mostly to steady himself as he sat up, leaning forward and shutting his eyes...

Before hearing a buzz from his radio, tossed carelessly to the ground, and a voice in a slight panic coming from its speaker. "Clover, where are you?!"

Clover jerked back with a groan and slid away from the other, leaning down to grope around for the walkie-talkie. Scratch, besides giving a small and momentary frown, leaned back to give him space while the radio was grabbed. The small spy moved to peer around at the screens behind them, finger pressing a button on the instrument's side. "I'm a little busy! What do you waaant?"

"Two sentries, in the RED basement," there he was. A monitor in a far corner zoomed in on Crowbar's face as he looked around, keeping his Escape Plan close. The screen beside him showed the enemy's spawn room, and the door opened as Slick jogged out with a grumble. "I'm not sure when Doze or Stitch will be around. We need you here!"

"Well, where's Snowy?" A quick glance at a different monitor showed the previously mentioned Spy already sitting beside the intelligence, cloaked and standing still as she quietly chatted with Droog.

"I don't know! Where are you?!"

"Uugghhh." A quick flick, and the radio was shut off before sliding back onto the floor. Clover swiftly began to redress after moving off Scratch's lap, keeping his eyes to the floor and his complaining about his fellow BLUs quiet. Once he finished buttoning his undershirt and suit jacket, he turned to Scratch, who wordlessly began to redo his tie. "Thanks, Doc. Sorry we had to cut this short!"

"You know I would prefer you on the battlefield instead of in here." He said with a quiet sigh, tucking in the striped tie. "But I suppose I can't stop you from coming, now that you know where 'here' is." Once he stopped and his hands pulled away, Clover leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "And I'm sure you'll be back tonight."

"I'll try! You neeever know when someone might need me." He gave a wink as he stepped back, patting at the device on his wrist. "See you later, Doc!"

"Until next time, Clover." With that, the Spy pressed his Quäckenbirdt, turning invisible. The only sign of him leaving with the creak of the door and the fading sounds of his footsteps, and Scratch sighed as he turned back to the monitors.

**Author's Note:**

> the Felt are BLU, the MC are RED. Snowman switches sometimes just to fuck with everybody.  
> Scratch is the announcer, and nobody knows how Clover managed to find him or where he stays with nearly every battlement.


End file.
